My guilty pleasure
by JustWanted89
Summary: "Or I'll make you leave", I growled at him. But before I was able to comprehend what exactly I had said, Altaïr had already lowered his head so that we were eye to eye. "Oh really?", he said and it felt like he was getting even closer. (Found this in my folder by accident :O Again just me trying out the couple - )


hey there :)

whilst checking my documents I found this lil oneshot :O I completely forgot about it coz I wrote it way before 'Since when' ^^''

Also I just wrote it to get used to the couple ~ so excuse the poor plot T.T

Have fun :)

Disclaimer : I don't own Assassin's creed

* * *

><p><strong>My guilty pleasure<strong>

This was it. I knew he'd doing this on purpose.

For two hours now he'd been sitting there on that chair, watching me. And since exactly that moment I wasn't able to fall asleep even though I was dead tired. Once again I turned around, now with my face turned to him. I knew without having to see him that he was still watching me. Annoyed, I opened my eyes, glaring at him whilst he was silently looking back at me.

"What the hell do you want?"

I knew I could have phrased it differently, maybe more politely, but then again it actually was his fault. It wasn't like I asked him to watch me sleep. But of course he kept silent and just continued staring at me. Frustrated I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before slowly opening them again.

I sincerely hoped that my death-glare would suffice for him to get my message. Too bad he didn't seem to care and I ended up being the one being irritated by his emotionless facial expression.

Scowling at him I lay down on my back, glaring at the ceiling. For a while I was listening to the current silence when suddenly I heard him shifting from his previous position. Being curious as usual, I slightly turned my face to the left. Immediately I was greeted by two amber orbs, filled with amusement. God damnit he was still looking at me!

"You do realize that you have your own room, right?"

If I hadn't known any better I'd have said that he was grinning at me. No scratch that!

He was downright smirking at me, so of course he knew exactly what he'd been doing to me for the last 2 hours. Oh god, just how much I wished to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

But Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad wasn't known for showing any kind of emotion so I must have been delusional. Although that was unlikely to happen considering that a lot of weird things had happened in the last few weeks. But before I was able to continue my thought his majesty decided to grace me with his glorious answer.

"I do."

Well thanks. That was exactly what I needed to hear. Now being granted with this knowledge I grudgingly threw my legs over the edge of my bed, not breaking our eye contact even once and sighed. Briefly looking at the clock on the wall I realized that it had been more than two hours of torture. It was 4:27 and I had stopped my friendly talk with Shaun at one o'clock, so that meant I was being stared at for nearly three and a half hours. Now that I was thinking about it sure did give me the creeps, given that that guy across from me was my ancestor.

Looking back at said man I once again thought about what to do to get rid of him.

Suddenly he stood up and made his way over to my bed, until he was standing directly in front me.

Looking down, his stare seemed more intimidating than ever before, and I got the urge to swallow. My faced paled and I clenched my hand as I tried to hold his gaze. I know that I was probably still imagining it but I could have sworn that his non-existing smirk grew even wider. For sure that didn't help me calm down at all.

My hands were all sweaty and my heartbeat fastened. And if I may add so, that was because of my ancestor standing in front of me, smirking as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. God, he sure was getting on my nerves!

For eight days now I'd been _afraid _of being near him, or worst case scenario : being _alone_ with him. Well of course I was still afraid because he was a master assassin and that was reason enough to be scared. Seriously that guy could kill me within seconds whilst I'd be innocently thinking of my breakfast or something. But now it was even worse. For eight days now Altaïr had been acting – weird. Or so to say.

Since that day he'd been following me everywhere I went and had been watching me and everything I did. At the beginning it was kinda weird but then it got soothing to know that there was always someone who could help me if I would end up in a big mess. But now it was back to creeping me out. Because at some point he – loosened up? Well he _did_ lose some of his stoic demeanour, that was for sure. But I couldn't exactly say that it happened in my favor. Or to be a bit more specific: He did loosen up- but only around me and only if no one else would be able to notice it.

Also it seemed that he had developed some kind of interest in me, or rather in teasing me. And he succeeded in every possible way. Just like he did right now, successfully annoying me.

Another thing was that after some time I got used to this special treatment, even though I still acted as though I'd be angry. But he knew better than that- or so it seemed- because he was getting straightforward. And all I was able to do was wait until it was over because each and every time I managed worse. Just like right now, where I even started to blush.

In all those years I have lived on this world I've never acted like this before. It was out of character, it did not fit my personality. And still – Altaïr somehow managed to break all those walls that were so hard to build up -within some few weeks.

"Then go there. This isn't your place, so leave!"

I still wasn't able to be angry with him. But I hated myself for being this weak, feeling so useless.

What was it that drew me to him? Maybe I've always been a narcissist and my dreams became reality by being able to admire my living clone - even though the eyes were different.

I've always known that I was bi but I'd never thought I'd be this pathetic.

"I may not want to."

I gritted my teeth and bit my lip. He really did love to provoke me.

"Well I don't care about what you want, so leave_ now_."

I stressed the now on purpose, so he might have understood what I was trying to say. But it only took me a few second to realize that that wasn't the case.

"Or I'll make you leave", I growled at him. But before I was able to comprehend what exactly I had said, Altaïr had already lowered his head so that we were eye to eye.

As I could feel his breath on my lips he raised his brow and now I could fully see his amused eyes and his small smirk, whereas before there had always been his hood in the way.

"Oh really?", he said and it felt like he was getting even closer.

Now I realized that it had probably sounded like a dare to him, something he never backed down from and something he lost very rarely, as well.

But I couldn't deny that I liked this situation. Because I did, being honest with myself.

"_And what are you going to do about it?"_

My heart was racing and I couldn't do anything about but looking straight into his eyes as he watched me flinching. I thought that I'd probably been a bad influence to him in the last few weeks or otherwise he wouldn't do things like this. Things like -

"_Seems like you're still enamored with my accent, doesn't it?"_

He knew.

This was it. I knew he'd doing this on purpose.

For two hours now he'd been sitting there on that chair, watching me, fully knowing what that did to me.

"_Tell me, Dezmund",_ he whispered in his deep voice. I had to shudder whenever he said my name like that. His eyes showed that it also pleased him. "_What do you prefer? My language or my accent?"_

It was an easy question, I knew that, but still – for some time I was confused about what he said. I narrowed my brows and thought about what exactly he meant. He must have noticed my confusion because he chuckled before leaning forward , whispering right into my ear.

"_What is it, habibi? Having trouble thinking?", _he said in his low voice, slowly caressing my hair with his hand. I tried to suppress a shiver but failed miserably. His scent was everywhere around me and I couldn't stop myself from taking a deep breath, also taking his scent within me.

His whole body was shaking as he let out a deep chuckle, right beside my ear. I blushed furiously, hating myself for it but at the same time I couldn't help myself. His voice, his body – all of him was just too tempting, and he goddamn knew it.

Slowly he backed away until he, again, was standing right in front of me.

Immediately I missed the contact and his warmth.

I realized that once again I had given in to him, just like the day before. Angry that once again he succeeded I stood up, as well, shortening the distance between us.

Glaring up at him, I walked away, right to the door. But before I was able to leave I heard him growling at me, slowly and darkly, but nonetheless clearly.

"_I did what you wanted, didn't I?", _oh he didn't know just how wrong he was. Or maybe he actually did after all that had happened. But I wasn't sure any more because Altaïr was the type that would take whatever he wanted. So what could that mean?

"_B_ecause_ you said 'no', right?", _he said nearly threatening. But yes - I did, two days ago. I just found out about my possible attraction towards him and I needed to cope with that new situation.

Frustrated but also confused about what exactly I or he wanted, I opened the door, ready to leave at any moment. But a few seconds before I had closed the door I was able to hear him talk again, this time in a complete other mood.

"_Don't think you could run away from me. It won't take long until you say 'yes'", _he darkly said and I knew that he meant it. Slowly I heard him coming my way until I heard his whisper from directly behind the door - his smirk obviously back on his face for I could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

"_And then finally you will be mine."_

* * *

><p>well yea that's it – I don't rly like it but I couldn't bring myself to just delete it .<p>

so pls don't kill me coz it's bad yes ? **puppy eyes**

Hope to cya soon ^^


End file.
